Vulnerable
by ShelbaLOVE
Summary: This was an English paper I was writing for school. It involves a Vampire whom travels to forks, he falls in love with a girl, she finds out he is a vampire but secrets broken and ancestors spoken what will happen in this dangerous tale of true love.


Chapter 1:

MoonGlow

In 1665, York England had been stricken by "The Black Death". "The Black Death" had killed hundreds of thousands of people, leaving children parentless, parents childless and families broken. By the summer of 1665 a member of the royal family had been struck with "The Black Death". At age seventeen, Armand Xavier Anatole had inevitably been sucked into the painful depths of "The Black Death". As days progressed, Armand grew weaker and weaker, until he finally couldn't move. Armand had struggled for a couple weeks now and had been reaching his last couple of breaths, when everything had changed.

_**1 month until summer:**_

In the hall a song erupts, someone is singing.

Moon glow , Moonlight

Whatever it is, it happens at night

Beyond the mountains

The light will appear

I open my eyes, to that orange ball of fear

It comes to close, I begin to choke

My curtains won't block the light

It burns

It hurts

I feel the rush throughout my veins,

My body trembles with terrible pains

My skin is burnt, my blood is dry

As I sit and wait to...

Door opens, Singing quickly stops

"Oh, Armand, I am so sorry , I didn't mean to wake you." Rosemary Silas, the castle peasant, said. "I was just singing the lullaby my Papa used to sing to me when I was a baby." Rosemary stammered.

"Oh, It is okay I was awake before you started your umm… concert." Armand said grinning at her.

Rosemary giggled.

"I was just going to umm… get some breakfast, would you like to join me." Armand asked gesturing for her to follow.

"Oh, No thank you I have a lot to do today and I already ate." Rosemary said excusing herself from his presence.

_**The summer of 1665 :**_

A grand thump, followed by a bunch of screaming

"Oh my heavens, Armand… Armand honey wake up." Armand's mother, Queen Emma Grace III, screamed terrified as she looked down at her unconscious son.

"Rosemary, Rosemary, Help me, Armand he…he collapsed and he-he-he is unconscious…please help me." The Queen screamed gasping for air.

Rosemary stared at the Queen gloomily.

"ROSEMARY !" The Queen shouted . "HELP ME !" She commanded forcefully.

"Yes your majesty." Rosemary said looking at the floor.

Rosemary scurried over to Armand grabbing his arm gently with her icy cold fingertips, Armand flinched.

"Sorry." Rosemary whispered.

The Queen and Rosemary carried Armand to his bedroom, and laid him gently on his bed. He moaned ever so slightly.

As the Queen finished tucking Armand in she walked over to Rosemary to stay and keep him company until he awoke. She agreed, but when the Queen left she didn't know it was the last time she ever see her son as a human.

Armand awoke from his sleep and saw Rosemary sitting beside his bed with her eyes wide open staring at the blank wall. The room was really dark, Armand did not understand why the room was so dark but it just was.

"Oh , Armand… Your awake." Rosemary said still staring at the wall.

"Oh yes, umm… what happened ?" Armand asked uncertainly.

"You don't remember ?" Rosemary asked astonished.

"NO…What happened ? , What's going on ?, Why Are you Here ?, Why is the room so dark ? And Why are you staring at the wall?" Armand demanded.

"To answer your first question, You collapsed and fell unconscious. To answer your second and third questions, I am not quite sure. The Queen told me to stay and keep an eye on you until you woke up. To answer your forth question, I don't like the sun, I am 'Allergic' … yea that's it I am Allergic to the sun. And for your last question, I don't know I got bored." Rosemary said.

"Oh." Armand said. "Wait… What ?" Armand screamed. "Why did I collapse in the first place?" Armand hollered impatiently.

"B-B-Because you have 'T-T-The Black D-D-Death' Armand, Your dying." Rosemary said looking down at the floor.

"I'm Dying ! You have got to be kidding me." Armand carpingly shouted.

"Rosemary, Help me please. Don't let me die. I have just been crowned prince and I-I-I don't want to die. Rosemary please help me." Armand pleaded.

"What, I can't how could I save you I don't have the cure." Rosemary shouted.

"There is no cure." Rosemary screamed.

"But… " Armand said but stopped noticing Rosemary. Her sweet delicate face scrunched up and her beautiful crystal blue eyes turned yellow and her straight white teeth changed form smooth even to crooked fangs, as she ran towards to him ready to attack.

"What are you…" Armand began to scream but suddenly Rosemary jumped on top of him and buried her face into his neck. He felt the sharpness of her teeth piercing his neck and he could feel the venom spreading already throughout his body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Armand let out a scream after Rosemary finshed and before everything around him disappeared and the room grew black.

"Armand." The Queen screamed running into the room.

Armand opened his eyes. He saw his mother but, she was still a little blurry, his eyes hadn't quite adjusted yet.

"Mum." Armand questioned.

"Yes my dear boy ?" The Queen answered.

"Nev…" Armand stopped noticing Rosemary in the background. Her face wasn't scrunched anymore like it was the last time he saw her.

"What is she doing in here ?" Armand screamed feeling his neck. He could feel the holes.

"Honey, she was just here to keep you company why you were unconscious." The Queen answered.

"Well get her out of here." Armand screamed once more.

"Okay darling, Uh Rosemary sweetheart could you give us some time alone please." The Queen asked nicely.

Rosemary nodded exiting out into the hallway.

In the hall a song erupts, someone is singing.

Moon glow , Moonlight

Whatever it is, it happens at night

Beyond the mountains

The light will appear

I open my eyes, to that orange ball of fear

It comes to close, I begin to choke

My curtains won't block the light

It burns

It hurts

I feel the rush throughout my veins,

My body trembles with terrible pains

My skin is burnt, my blood is dry

As I sit and wait to...

Someone screams and there is a loud thump, singing quickly stops

"Armand !" Rosemary Screamed.

"Armand !" Rosemary screamed once more.

To Be Continued …


End file.
